


He’s Crushing It - Trunks - Day 1

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: DBnextgenweek2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, College, Crushes, DBnextgenweek2019, F/M, Failing at it, Flirting, Gen, Trying to be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Trunks has a crush. Goten and Marron will never let him live it down.





	He’s Crushing It - Trunks - Day 1

"Do we help him out he looks like he might actually die. He’s just ordering coffee. Oh! I've seen that face before it's the same one we had when Frieza was resurrected like a decade ago." Goten said to Marron in a stage whisper. They were sitting at a table in the coffee shop on campus watching their friend struggle. 

"Oh no." Marron continued writing notes. "This is getting good. We will have roasting material for years." 

Trunks on the other hand was not amused, he flipped them off and ran his fingers through his hair which was already a greasy mess. The source of his anxiety was now before him and he had no contingency plan for the stuttering mess he was about to become. 

"Hi welcome. What can I get ya today?" The girl uncapped her pen ready to write down his order. Her vibrant purple hair was up in a bun and she smiled at him. 

"I umm will have a coffee." Trunks said abruptly. He immediately began internally screaming. 'Yes so descriptive a coffee at a coffeeshop.' He thought to himself. 

The girl blinked rapidly her purple lashes fluttering, "Sure so like a latte? Iced coffee? Black coffee?" Trunks bit his lip nervously. "Okay lets start out hot or cold?" 

"Cold please. Uhhhh just coffee on ice will work." Trunks said quietly, resolving that there was no possible way he could recover from this. 

Goten looked at Marron who was very quietly snickering. "Mar this is bad Trunks is he trying to flirt? Is this him being smooth because I am pretty sure this is the most awkward social interaction I've ever seen. This is worse than when Gohan and Videl first started flirting." 

"He's never going to live this down." Marron replied with a smirk. 

"Okay what size? Small, medium, large?" The girl asked. 

"I'll do the 24 oz. Large. 709.765 milliliters to be precise." He could feel his face heating up and looked at his shoes. 

Marron mouthed 'oh my Dende' and Goten’s lip quivered holding in laughter until it was unbearable. Goten almost started laughing hysterically and Marron covered his mouth pulling him back down into his chair. 

The girl giggled a little, "Are you a chemistry major?" Trunks shook his head no but smiled a little back. "Can I get your name for this. I'll surprise you with the flavors." 

"Trunks and uh thank you." He said and waited on the other end of the counter rocking on his heels. 

The girl slid the drink to him, "Cold coffee. Coffee on ice. 709.765 milliters for Trunks." She said with a smile. He could feel the blush down his neck. "I put a little creamer and my personal favorite flavor is caramel mocha so I hope you enjoy." He nodded and accepted the drink. "Come back anytime!" The girl called out and he missed the light blush that stained her cheeks. 

When he took his seat Goten nudged him in the ribs and pointed to the girl who abruptly tried to look busy cleaning the counter. "Did you get her name or number?" Goten asked. 

"Or her home address or mailing address. Please tell me you asked about her blood type and entire family history." Marron said sarcastically. 

"Screw both of you." Trunks muttered and sipped from his drink. 

"Her name is Violet by the way." Marron said. 

Trunks gave her a suspicious look, "How would you know?" 

"We have several social science classes together. Oh and its on her name tag." Marron said and pulled Goten down by his sleeve. 

Goten continued standing and shielding his eyes, squinting to read. "Huh her name is Violet!" He said with a smile rather loudly. 

Trunks covered his face with his hands. "Could you be more obvious." He gritted through clenched teeth. 

"You know it's not too late to transfer into my marriage and courtship class with her." Marron said with a smirk knowing that was Trunks worst nightmare. 

"Oh! oh! me too! me too! Come on Trunks this is a love mission. Plus maybe they will say something in lecture to help you. We all suck at dating." Goten said. "Do you ever just feel bad that you have no connection like wow there's no spark but the other person expects something in return?" 

"Yes women have felt that way for centuries Goten." Marron said continuing her notes. 

"Huh! Hey she's coming over here act natural." Goten said and pretended to read Marron's notes. "Just be yourself Trunks." Goten reminded him and lifted the notebook up.

"No he should pretend to be someone else because hes really awkward." Marron said. "Give me my notebook Goten!"

"Hey Marron do you have notes from bio? I lost mine." Violet asked. 

"Trunks knows science!" Goten burst out and dropped the notebook on the ground. He smacked the table with his head when he came up knocking their coffees over. 

Violet handed Trunks some napkins because he was covered in coffee. "I'll go get the mop." She offer him a sympathic smile. 

"Trunks knows science? Really Goten?" Trunks whispered angrily. 

"I'm helping sorta." Goten answered scratch his head. 

Violet came back and mopped up their drinks in silence. When she finished she came back with fresh coffees. 

"Here those notes by the way." Marron pulled a chair over between her and trunks. She then to took out a notebook. "Violet I was thinking about doing a group movie night tonight you game?" 

"Oh uh what time." She asked pushing her glasses up. 

"Well boys when are you free tonight?" 

"Trunks and I will be done sparring at 7 then we can come over Mar." 

"Okay I can do 7, at night right? Of course at night it's a movie night." Violet nervously giggled and blushed. Her boss called for her and she walked off with a wave. 

"Maybe you should be yourself you are both weird around each other." Marron said. 

"They will get married and have weird awkward babies." Goten said with a smile and Trunks smacked him over the head.


End file.
